A One Girl Revolution
by Storm411
Summary: She walked alone. At least she says that until she battle against hardships and Xana. When Ulrich falls into the hands of Xana, how far will she go to save his life? Read to figure out. Finished. Look for sequel coming up soon.
1. Awesome Intro

**A One Girl Revolution  
Haha! I'm back and pumped up! This time not with a JxA Story…but a UxY story? Ah HaHa! You like Yumi and Ulrich fluff? Yes? Awesomeness…This is the story for You! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I Unfortunately Don't Own Code Lyoko…  
Claimer: I do Own My own Authorized stories!  
Dedication: To anyone who likes YxU fluff…for once this is for you. Lol.

Awesome Intro

She walks alone. Completely alone. Through all moonless nights and days of rain. Even through Suspense and endless Pain. Nothing can ever stand on her path. Is that statement so true? He only tried to help her. She wouldn't even accept his feelings for her. Why doesn't she listen? Why can't she understand? Why does it all happen? Why is she sad?

Through sleepless nights, or even dreams…those words bang off each wall, each cell, each thought…of his mind. "I walk alone…"

_"I walk alone…"  
_

Period. End of statement. She's independent. She walks alone. Why can't he accept it? No. He can't. He must get to her. There must be some how. Some way. He'll surely get her. Is it so impossible? But she turned her back. Once…Twice…So many times. In fact, Every time. Just face it. She's independent. She's alone. She's a One Girl Revolution.

_A One Girl Revolution…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yes. It's short. But hey, I'm getting off on the right side of the bed. Yes? Well I want to thank you for your support. I'll come back from History class tomorrow with a full proof REAL first chapter. Well thanks again. Enjoy.  
With all of my Heart,  
LyokosLight15 :)


	2. I Walk Alone

A One Girl Revolution  
I'm back with my full proof REAL chappie! HeHeHe…:P I'm so happy. But I have to warn you…It's sort of sad. I mean it. I'm…Not…Kidding…You. This story also has a moral…If you can find out what it is before the last chapter (bows) the honor goes to you. Anyway….

A user named: MooMoo

Chapter One – I walk Alone

"Yumi!" Two teens shouted out to there 'independent' friend.  
She didn't turn from her walk/sulk to see their faces. Then they both caught up to her.  
"Yumi…aren't you gonna come to the factory with us for a while?" Ulrich asked, out of breath.  
"I have homework," She replied almost silently and kept walking.  
" You NEVER spend so much time doing homework!" Ulrich argued.

" I have a lot of it…"

"Oh come on," Odd complained, "You've been tuning us out for a while now, I think you need to get out and do something fun you Party Pooper."

She looked down at her feet and walked away.

" She did it again!!" Odd shouted, annoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Later -

Yuma set the card down on the small wooden table by the hospital bed.  
"Are you feeling any better Mom?" She asked.

Her mother sighed, "Nooo…Nothing's been any better lately," Mrs. Ishiyama quietly explained to her daughter.

"I hope you feel better Mom, I gotta go make dinner for the little brother now…Bye." She waved to her mom and left the room.  
Mrs. Ishiyama laid her head down and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No really I mean it! She's acting up!" Ulrich stated in exasperation.

"Ooh. Pish Posh… You need to quit fretting Romeo," Odd joked.

" Give it a rest you clown…besides, I have a good reason to 'fret'," Ulrich seethed.  
Odd lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of what she's up to…" He continued.  
Odd giggled.

"Oh Shut up," Ulrich set whacking Odd with a pillow

Odd giggled some more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that next day…Ulrich caught up with Yumi who happened to be standing outside the woods.

"Yumi…" Ulrich started, " You've been acting…strange…What's going on?"

She looked into his deep eyes. " A girl has her moments Ulrich…"

Ulrich laughed, " Moments? You've been acting like this for—"

" I'm not in the mood for your lectures Ulrich…"

He took a deep breath, "Sorry…but Yumi…I really want to help you," He sighed. "And I can't do that unless you tell me what's wrong!"

"Well what if I don't want help? Huh? No…" Her voice got silent, " I'm not going to do this right now…Not now."

"Yumi…"

"No!" She shouted aloud. "I don't want to be with you! I don't need you! I don't need anybody! Leave me alone! I walk ALONE!!"

With she started running deep into the woods. Shocked by her words, Ulrich turned and walked back to school.

_I walk Alone…_

  
Rewind 

It seems just like yesterday was the first time that I heard You

call my name

Since then, so much has changed

I'm still the same that I was before

Knowing that I can be without anything scares me away from being

alone

Now, that I know what's going on

I can look back and see You

And I made You wait, as I turned away

If I could rewind, watch all my life

Just pass me by, I could see You

If I could rewind, I'd take back the lies

And all of those times I hurt You

I don't know if I'll ever know exactly how much that I hurt

You

Knowing that hurts me everyday

If I could rewind, I would take it away

And not make You wait, and I won't walk away

I wanna take back all those lies

I wanna take back all those times

I wanna show You with my life that I'm here for You

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I want to especially Thank MooMoo for the encouragement to finish the first REAL chapter tonight…her you go! Thanks!

With all of my Heart,  
LyokosLight15


	3. The Dark Figure

**A One Girl Revolution**

Alright now…Who's up for another chapter huh? I'm ready for a typing spree…(sigh)…It's a long shot. You see? A llama sat on my head at birth and stunted my mental development…it's a long story…I rather not mention it. Thanks you for your concern. AND WE'RE OFF! WEWT!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 – The Dark Figure

Yumi pushed past many bushes and shrubs, kicking tiny stones and tearing down branches.

A small tear dropped from the corner of her eye. She breathed in and out heavily.

Through all the trees and limbs she could now see the sun setting in the horizon. The was now turning many different colors as the sun little by little disappeared in the distance. She kept pushing and pushing away from the woods that laid behind her.

She glued her eyes on the sun…she saw the many different colors. **(A/N: I have no idea why I put that there XD)**

Off in the distance Yuma looked passed the clouds and could see a light showdown of the moon and the stars would soon start to appear.

She then remembered what she had said to Ulrich a few moments ago and felt terrible. She felt terrible for everything. What was happening to her dying mother. What she said to Ulrich…and everything. She felt that the world wanted to turn against her…It just didn't seem fair.

"Face it…" She demanded herself…"Just Face it…"

She leaned back on a tree and tears poured down her cheeks and ran off her chin. She let out a few small sobs. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around the tightly. Then she placed her head in her knees…knowing nobody was watching her…and cried.  
What she didn't know was……….

Yes, there was someone…or something watching her. Who…or what…could it be.

The sun finally disappeared completely, leaving the world in a thick sheet of dark that could only be lit by the full moon that was straight up. As the moon appeared a dark figure hid behind a tree…and grinned joyfully.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

MUAHAHAHAHA….who…or it be? ONLY I KNOW!!! I'm so kewl!

Please review and please…NO FLAMES…as usual. Thanks so much guys!

With all of my Heart,  
LyokosLight15


	4. Sudden Death

**A** **One Girl Revolution**

Sorry guys…I sort of…didn't feel like typing for the past few days. HeHe. (drip sweats) Or whatever. Well that don't matter…I'm back aren't you gleeful now? (sees everyone shaking heads) Darn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 - Sudden Death

Yumi sat outside the hospital room her mother rested in as the doctors examined her. It was this day. The one going better than usual. What she didn't know was…she was actually getting closer to hitting rock bottom.

Yup. Rock bottom. Period. End of statement. It just always has to be when someone is in the best moods of her life…then they hit. Concrete. Water. I could go on forever but it didn't matter. Or it didn't to her…until she heard the noise she swore she thought she would never in her whole life want to hear.

BBRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT BRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
BBRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT BRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As all the doctors rushed out of the small room Yumi jumped up from her chair and rushed into it. She saw, and not to mention heard, the most terrible thing in her life. She regretted it all. Her mother, whom she loved with all of her heart, was no longer with her. She ran out of the hospital in tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm telling you Odd something's really wrong with her," Ulrich stated with a worried tone imprisoned in his voice.

"Ooh would you just Shut up Romeo? She just overreacted," Odd explained  
"Would you quit talking like that you clown? I just want to help her!" Ulrich shout back.

"And kiss her deeply in what left of sunset," Odd mocked making kissy faces.

Ulrich threw a pillow at him and Odd fell over laughing.

" I mean it…I'm gonna find out…I will." Ulrich said looking out the window.

"Whatever," Odd encouraged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yup. Yup. Yup. Short chappie. I know I know. But the next chapter…we find out who…or what…was watching the young Japanese teenager. (evil laugh) Well…I don't exactly have the entire thing figured out…but I'm getting there. That chappie will be short too. But I'll hit the target with this story. Please no flames if you plan on reviewing. Thanks guys!**

With all of my Heart,  
Me and my imaginary friend who will soon show up in a story sometime somewhere and somehow

lolz 


	5. Dark Figure Revealed

**A One Girl Revolution  
Yea. Yea. Yea. I know it took a while but I sorta had to think something up for this chapter. I still have my way of winging it though. So here you go. The Dark figure is revealed. This may be the last chapter before the busy holidays come around so…Merry Christmas.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 4: Dark Figure Revealed

He laughed at the look of pain on the young teen's face. The evil cackle echoed through the dark area where he had been bunking for quite a long time.  
"And then Add a little action, tears, and for the finishing touch…." Xana paused. "Wait…what was that last ingredient?"

"Crap."

He had been thinking up a way of how he could 'help' **(A/N: Notice the air quotes)** poor little Yumi. We all know what he means by 'help'.

He pondered for a moment. He thought up some evil plots. But none of them seemed to have a way with rough edges. And then, "That's it! I'll add a little…No. No. No…That won't worked either…" Xana started to get even more frustrated by how 'smoothly' things were working out for him.  
He scoffed and plopped down to the what-seemed-like-floor.

"Nothing. None of it works. Young Ishiyama's little Ulrich-darling will get in the way and screw everything."

He snapped up from the floor and gave his fingers a long Z-snap.

"I finally got it," He jumped over to the shelf-like thingy majiggers and grabbed a few more ingredients.  
" I'll get rid of Ulrich-darling. The least of the problems will be out of the way!!" He laughed evilly and ran back to the mixture/plot he was creating.

"Last ingredient….Agony…" He said evilly and threw the final ingredient into the big cauldron and laughed as the final ingredient puffed up a big green and white smoke.

He again laughed and looked into the glassy, crystal ball that slightly lit up the dark area. He saw the tears and agony yet to come. Everything was falling into place.

"They have no idea what's coming to them!" Xana said.

"Now just grab the popcorn sit back and watch the magic perform smoothly."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And a Happy New Year. (Read and Review NO FLAMES please)

With all of my Heart,  
-LyokosLight15


	6. A Split Second

**Hey Everyone. Sorry I took a while. Did everyone have Happy Holidays? Well…Maybe I should get started. Where was I? Oh Yeah. (evil laugh)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 6 – The digital void

Jeremy's computer alarmed him of the Xana attack being performed at the moment. He turned to Aelita, who happened to be sitting next to him. She looked at him.

"I'll call Yumi," She stated. "You get Ulrich and Odd."  
"I'm on it," He replied and picked up his cell phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Virtualization." Stated Jeremy pressing the enter button on the Super Computer.

As Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich landed on the grounds of Lyoko's desert region, already there were five blocks waiting for them.

"Oh boy," Ulrich stated pulling out his sword.  
Yumi landed next to Aelita.

Immediately they started fighting. It wasn't until seconds later that Odd was devirtualized.

Jeremy grabbed a hand full of his hair. The blocks were already beating them. How?

Aelita cowered behind a rock and watched Yumi get frozen by a block.  
After that the blocks turned and sided against Ulrich.

Ulrich hung over the side of the ground. Below him was the digital void. He tried with all his might not to fall over. He kept moving slowly backwards…..until he finally fell.

He grabbed a good hold of the side of the ground. Wincing while trying to move upwards.

The blocked moved forward. One of the pressed it's foot (is that what its called) hardly on Ulrich's hand.

Ulrich moaned. His hand began to slide gradually off the ground on Lyoko. He suddenly lost his grasp and fell into the void.

"NO!" Everybody shouted.

Yumi then broke free from her frozen position, noticing that Ulrich was gone.

"What happened?" She asked hysterically.

"It's Ulrich!" Aelita exclaimed miserably. "He fell into the void."

Yumi's face fell, he mouth dropped. And all in a split second, her world stopped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Uh-Oh. I hope you review. I need at least one before I post the next chapter. No flames please!**

With all of my Heart,  
BrokenHeart657


	7. Contact

**One Girl Revolution**

Chapter 7 – Contact

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yumi laid in her bed the night Ulrich fell into the void. Tear by tear fell from her eyes.

"I didn't even get to tell him the way I felt," She whispered tearfully to herself. "Ulrich, come back to me."

Within the next few hours, Yumi had cried herself to sleep thinking about Ulrich. Yet in her sleep, she still couldn't help her tears.

_She was floating in mid-air of a completely white room._

"Yumi Ishiyama," She heard her name. The white room shook at the roaring voice calling out to her name.

"Yes?" She called out quietly to the field. "I'm Here!"

"Yumi Ishiyama," she heard again.

_  
"Who are you?" She called out again. "Why can't I see you?"_

"Yumi Ishiyama," _It came at her again. "How far are you willing to go to save Ulrich?"_

"I would die for him," she replied fiercely.

She heard a faint laugh, "Death. Death will come to you."  


"_What do I need to do?"_

"The Void." Was the answer. "The Void."

Yumi's head shot up from her tear-soaked pillow. She knew exactly what she had to do.  
She threw the covers off her body, slipped on some proper clothing and shoes and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yumi set the timer for the scanners in the factory and left to the scanner room.

In no time she was standing over the void where Ulrich had fallen in.

Slowly she reach her arms out to each side of her.

"This is for you Ulrich."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sorry guys. Forget the whole 'I need one reply first' thing. It annoys me to see you guys suffer.**

No Flames Please!!

With all of my Heart,  
BrokenHeart657


	8. This is for You

**(Sigh) This will be the last chapter. Look out it's VERY EMOTIONAL!!  
But Sense it's sad…there will be a sequel…Right on.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 7 – This is for You

With her arms spread out wide, and hers eyes firmly shut….she hoped this was the right thing to do.

"Please," She whispered repeatedly. "Please, let this be the right thing."

Gently and slowly, she started leaning forward.

"This is for you Ulrich."

With all the strength she had, she forced herself to fall over into the Void. Was that dream tricking her? Was she STILL dreaming?

In a split second her entire body fell, silently, into the Void. Yumi was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Scanner Room

The third scanner slammed shut. In an instant it came open and out fell an unconscious Ulrich. He wasn't kidding.

Was Yumi really gone?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Morning

That next morning, which was Sunday, Aelita woke up with a message on her cell phone. She picked it up and listen to it.

"_Hey, Aelita,  
It's Yumi, I had a pretty weird dreamt, so I'm going to Lyoko. I'm going to go save Ulrich."_

"How is she going to do that?" Aelita asked herself.

"_I just hope that it works. Tell the others I said 'Bye'."_

Aelita got up and dressed, and left her room. Odd and Jeremy were already at breakfast. Immediately they went to the factory. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**In the Factory

Odd and Aelita came up from the Scanner room.  
"Jeremy!" They shouted.

He turned to them.  
"It's Ulrich…He's in the scanner room!"

Jeremy ran to the scanner room with them.

Each one of them shook Ulrich until he woke up.

"Ulrich," Jeremy demanded. "Where's Yumi?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "Weren't you here last night?"

"What? No…"

"Well if you didn't hear…Yumi died last night," He informed forlornly.

The others stared at him, tears were beginning to well up in everyone's eyes.

"She jumped into the Void," He continued. "To save me."

"How would jumping into the Void save someone who was already dead?" Jeremy asked madly.

"I wasn't dead." He informed. "I was trapped. In a dark room, where I couldn't see anything but a white glow in the middle of the room."

"Where did she get the idea to jump into the Void," Odd asked him quietly.

"Xana made a deal with her," He informed shakily. "In a dream."

Aelita lowered her head, "What are we going to do now?"

There was a few moment of deep and shaky sighs.

Ulrich lifted his head up to look at Jeremy, "Isn't there a way we could get her back?"

Jeremy shook his head, "I don't know what it would be."

"Why did she Do That?" Ulrich asked intensely.

"Ulrich," Aelita answered. "She did it because she loved you. She wanted to save you."

Ulrich lowered his head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Like I said. Sad. But sense this is the last chapter…There will be a sequel. Everything will get all better there. There will be more fluff…trust me.**

Look for it. It'll be called 'For her life or Mine'.

Trust me. It'll be better.

With all of my heart,  
BrokenHeart657


End file.
